Ernie the Smart Clone
Ernie the Smart Clone is a clone of Matt's who has died four different times. History Ernie the Smart Clone made his first appearance before the Fezanite series began. In fact, Ernie was in one of Matt's old Vlogs. After this Ernie doesn't make a come back until near the end of the Christmas Countdown 2010 where he impersonates Charles Dickens to tell the story of A Christmas Carol. Ernie returns in the next video to impersonate Matt and try to steal his job. This fails and Ernie wishes the audience a Merry Christmas in the last of the Christmas Countdown 2010. Ernie's jealousy is pushed over the limit in My Dumb Clone when he is instructed to make a dumb clone act smart and sabotages this and runs away. He then met Original Clone in the Clone Hideout in the forest where his bow tie was found. He comes back from the outside world changed and rebelious calling himself Ernie the Rebel (Clone) but still keeping the old glasses and shirt. Him and Matt sort out their differences and join together to fight the Clone Revolution. During the battle, Ernie is told to fight Boris the Bad Clone who shoots Ernie in the chest. Ernie falls to the ground and dies. Two months later, in Matt's darkest hour, Meg summons Ernie from a point in time before the Clone Revolution to help Matt fight against the Clone attacks. Matt decides Ernie can deal with it, except that Ernie signs up the Fezanites for a Clone War. Matt promtly runs away leaving Ernie to sort out the Invasion of the Clones. When Matt returns, the house is overrun and Ernie has vanished. After Josh uses the Somfezbro and fails, Ernie and wiped from existance by this power and a paradox is caused. Matt's medelling causes more paradoxes to unfold and Ernie returns as a mutant monster who is shot by a future version of Matt, this causes a second Ernie paradox and his third "death". More time paradoxes and made when Ernie makes a return (somehow) in Victory of the Clones after Matt's death where he collects Matt's body from the Universe of Clever Matt. Two days later, Ernie attends Matt's funeral and remembers the times him and Matt had as friends and enemies. He tells the congregation that he must leave because he is off to university. After a week, him and Dancing Clone come back to the house to join the Battle of the Fez. Ernie uses a dictionary to fight of Evil Matt's arrows but is ultimately killed by Original Clone in anger of losing the battle. Ernie's final death is marked by the mourning from the Fezanites. This is the third Ernie paradox and fourth "death" of Ernie after a prophecy made by the Fortune Teller. Contrary to this prediction, Ernie was summoned out of time again by Science Clone's time extractor to aid with the Uprising. He joined the Fezanites with their assault on the Administrator's Tower but ultimately fled with the others when the portal to Universe X opened. He helped the other Fezanite Clones rescue Matt and joined Evil Matt with the evacuation of the City. His fate is unknown as he was in the City when the missiles struck. List of Appearances Vlog 19: Socks are our Friends! A Christmas Carol Ernie The Final Countdown My Dumb Clone A Chase through Time The Clone Revolution The Beginning of the End Summer Laziness Invasion of the Clones Wounds of Time Victory of the Clones Requiem for the Fezanites The Battle of the Fez Rise of the Fezanites All in the Balance